starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:72.83.146.244
Dates While I don't believe it's a case of vandalism, I'm curious as to why you set the Guild Wars years back, given their established timeframe in the manual and I, Mengsk.--Hawki 19:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I was going by I, Mengsk, that's why I made those corrections. This site has a few errors on when the Guild Wars took place. You might want to check/contribute to this page: Forum:Setting dates/times on how to resolve timing conflicts, as the wiki does need work in that area. However the timing of the Guild Wars is accurate. Arcturus Mengsk graduated from the Class of 78 (so 2478) and given his age at the beginning of I, Mengsk and in the StarCraft I manual that was doubly confirmed. We next see him two years afterward, and we can follow his age (and therefore year) both at the beginning and end of the Guild Wars. As Mengsk was 28 years old when the Guild Wars ended, it had to end in 2489. While there's some confusion about the exact year that Mengsk joined the military (either 2478 or 2479) this is resolved by the time Mengsk reaches the end of the Guild Wars. There's also this quote from the very beginning of StarCraft vanilla: "In the decade since the end of the Guild Wars, the oppressive Terran Confederacy has stood unchallenged in its supremacy over colonial space. "All of that changed four days ago when a large alien fleet emerged from warp-space and laid waste to the unsuspecting Confederate colony of Chau Sara." Since StarCraft I started in 2499 (also confirmed in the game) that again gives us an ending date for the Guild Wars (again, falling into 2489). This is the kind of thing that may be covered by a new timeline policy, however, in effect "showing our work" about how we come up with these dates. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) It's confusing because in the book Mengsk graduates in 2478 (18 years old). Then it picks up 2 years later (2480). After that it fast-forwards to when he's 24(year 2484), the year that him and Duke get invovled in that military engagement that start the guild wars. However, going by this timeline would put the start of starcraft episode 1 in the year 2498 which didnt make sense. Unless I, Mengsk had some typos in the book. :I trust that you can show that I, Mengsk explicitly (or at least without too much hoop jumping) contradicts the SC1 manual, which says he's 17 at the end of 2478? If the dates are to change, we'll need the exact details to back it up. :Remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. - Meco (talk, ) 05:38, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Mengsk was explicitly identified as 17 years old in 2478. He probably had his 18th birthday that year, however. He was given an age of 28 at the end of the Guild Wars, which also falls into the established timeline. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:30, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I see my mistake now. I thought I read that he was 17 on the verge of turning 18. But it just says he's 17. Well, that makes sense.